Unfulfilled Promises
by Captain Bitcherica
Summary: Why the hell did she agree to someone- no something, when they asked for help? Was she crazy? Probably. "Peter Pan did this to you." "Yeah." [Pan/OC/Pan. Yes, you read correctly]. [M for smut and dark themes]. Please review!
1. Gayest thing

**What is this? Another panfic? Fuck yeah it is. Yep, you read right, it is a Pan/OC/Pan. You'll find out what I'm talking about soon. LOOK AT THE COVER PICTURE AND TELL ME THEY ARE NOT HOT. Okay so I have this male character called Ezekiel and his face claim is Tyler Hoechlin (ANY TEEN WOLFERS READING THIS? I LOVE DEREK, OKAY?!) **

**This whole fanfic is dedicated to aureaborealis, who ALWAYS reviews every single one of my panfics and Captain America fics :) I LOVE YOU CUPCAKE! **

**Has anyone read the book, 'Peter Pan in Scarlet'? It is amazing, I love it so much! I love everything to do with Peter Pan!**

**Please, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW?! Seriously, I WILL update faster if I get reviews!**

* * *

Hoping to catch a few winks before she went to school tomorrow, Natalia settled into her warm, comforting bed, her eyelids shutting over her viridian green eyes, with her soft deep red curls splayed over the pillow.

Her breathing was beginning to become more even with every breath she took, her chest rising up and down slowly.

Her eyes flew open when she heard a loud bang coming from one of the corners of her room. She got up reluctantly, looking around her room for any signs of a person and then settling on the window that had opened up. Another thump was heard by her and she quickly looked for the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" She asked, then immediately regretting the words that had came out of her mouth.

Great, she sounded like one of them people who were in horror movies... It's not like the killer was going to say, 'Hey, I'm putting a movie on! Wanna watch it and be besties?'

A shadow flickered across the room causing Natalia to clutch onto her bed sheets harder.

"Ezekiel." The voice replied with a low and sexy gruff sound.

Well, she was definitely not expecting that.

"And what're you doing here?" She felt a little brave, throwing the duvet off of her and getting up to walk towards the obviously male person hidden in the shadows.

"Help," he mumbled out. Natalia could barely hear what he said, she strained her ears in case he had said something else that she had missed.

"Come out of the shadows then," she snapped, her patience wearing thin.

Heeding her wishes, a tall and very muscular man came into view, his hair was dark and messy, his green eyes blazing with fire and defiance even though his posture was slightly weak.

"What the fuck happened?" She gasped after seeing him.

"It is the Mainland, my kind do not belong here," he responded, his voice strained.

She knew that now was not a time to check out his body and focus on the fact that he said 'my kind.'

"Are you insane?" She questioned him bluntly.

"No!" He growled out, glaring at her. To prove his point he turned around, showing off a light tattoo of huge wings and then smirked weakly back at her.

The smirk dropped when he saw that the girl was not impressed.

"You've got a tattoo. Whoopde-fuckin'-do."

His glare was back and then gritted out, "Fine. You wish to see the wings?"

His shoulder blades shifted slightly, and true to his word, a huge pair of wings appeared, glittering slightly.

She stared a little too long at them, her mouth slightly parted with awe before shaking her head when she noticed the smug expression on his face.

"That is the gayest thing I've ever seen," she said, hoping he wouldn't notice the little crack in her voice.

He didn't.

She noticed that he was fuming and instead of calming him down she poked fun of him. "So basically you're Tinker Bell?"

He growled, the room shaking a little. Natalia made a mental note, don't piss off the big fairy creature thingy.

"I am not. Do not even compare me to them lowlifes. I am the King of all Sprites, and you girl, are being disrespectful," he spat out, offended at being identified as a Fairy.

She scoffed in disbelief. "Me?! I'm the one being fucking rude? I'm not the one who randomly turns up to another persons house. Uninvited."

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow at the girl's unnecessary anger, ignoring how attractive she was looking at the moment and instead brought up the problem.

"Your presence is required," he stated plainly.

"I'm tired," she complained, then mimicked the way he spoke, "I will not be going anywhere."

He sighed, knowing that the girl was known for her stubbornness. His placed his hand out, a box of chocolates appearing in his palm.

She gave him a dirty look. "You can't buy me with chocolates!"

He still had the same unwavering look on his face and kept the chocolates in his palm, never withdrawing the hand held out. "Oh?"

She crossed her arms. "They don't sell these chocolates anymore."

An amused glint appeared in his eyes. "I am aware. That is why I am offering them to you in exchange for your help."

"How the fuck did you even know that I liked them though?" She asked, still slightly hesitant in taking the box.

"I am the King of-"

She cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. You've said it a billion times already. I get it."

He rolled his eyes, walking over to her and gripping her by her arm firmly.

"Oi! What are you doing you dickhead?!" She protested, attempting to yank her arm out his grasp, but failing since he was stronger and probably older than her.

"Aren't Sprites supposed to be like weak, stick insect things?" She snapped when she couldn't manage to get out of his grasp.

He scoffed. "You humans have strange ways of portraying us. And you call me the insane one."

She gave him a glare. "Excuse me? Bitch, shut up."

He huffed, and didn't let his pride get in the way of a chance of help as he said, "Please. We need your help. You are the only one who can help us."

She kept quiet for once, glancing at him for a second before nodding. "What do you need?"

His features changed into one of urgency as he took her to her bedroom's window.

"Come on, let's go," he said, this time pulling on her arm lightly.

"Where? Neverland?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

A dark look passed on his face.

He sighed and answered her, "No, of course not," his expression was sad as if remembering a memory and then shook his head lightly, before continuing, "No. We will be going to Nowhere Land."

"Wha-" She was cut off when he grabbed her, pushing her close to him, his hips against hers as he shot up into the air with his huge wings opened up.


	2. Nowhere Land

**Omf thank you all so much for the amount of reviews last chapter ily all.**

**Aileen's Feather: Thank you again sweetie! :)**

**Nikki: You have my sister's name and I just sat there for a while, staring blankly at my computer screen lol. Thank you though xx**

**scorpiongirl92: Unfortunately Nowhere Land is actually a place in a Peter Pan book and NOT my idea. Wish I did come up with it though :) Thanks so much and Derek is a cutie with a booty (not to mention those muscles though :P)**

**Songbook12: Thank you so so so much!**

**Elena Maxwell: Here bbygirl have an update.**

**aureborealis: CUPCAKE ILYSM. Do it. *flies over on private jet* Sister: Elektra you don't have a private jet. Me: I can do some pan shit coz I got the heart of the truest believer. It's deffo a pretty color. Pan's fave as well ;) Ily bbycake. xoxoxoxooxoxox**

**AlexMelRose: Not quite but you are very close. :)**

**Jaz: Thanks man x**

**thatmotherfuckerstolemycookies: BITCH I HAVE UPDATED BOW DOWN IN FRONT OF DE QUEEN.**

**Holy Shit: Wait and see. Omf I'm laughing so much at your name rn. **

**princess-snow510: Agreed he deffo is. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**itsaboutouat: THANK YOU SO MUCH OMF! :) I also read a billion other Panfics :)**

**VivienRose: _Vivien, _sweetie I told you to stay away from the drugs. Jk keep doin em (don't). I luuurrrve your spam thank you xoxo**

**Mimoliin: You got it babe. Also helloooo beautiful :) xoxo**

**ENJOY MY LITTLE CUPCAKES.**

* * *

After flying for a very long time, Natalia spotted a purple island. She first thought that she was seeing things but no. It was purple. The trees were purple, the sky was a shade of purple and the water even looked it.

Basically what she saw was a shitload of purple.

"Why are the trees purple?" She asked, her hands still clinging onto Ezekiel's bare skin.

"It's what he wanted," he responded curtly, swooping down. Natalia felt the weird sinking feeling, the same one you get when you are going down a roller-coaster.

"I love roller-coasters," she blurted out randomly.

Ezekiel looked at her strangely. "What is a roller-coaster?" His feet landed firmly onto the earth below him as he finally placed Natalia down on the ground.

"Nevermind."

He looked at her then nodded. "Follow me please."

She did as she was told, keeping up with the King's strides as he gracefully walked through the jungle.

She watched as Ezekiel slashed away at the vines and branches were in their way, trying very hard to ignore the ripple of his muscles as he did so.

"Ezekiel. You are back!"

Natalia's attention immediately turned towards the low and sexy voice. She saw a dirty blond haired man with a 5 o'clock shadow, his light blue eyes went perfectly with his light tanned skin as they glittered with a child-like innocence.

"Is that... Peter Pan?" She asked, her eyed wide with wonder and awe. Without waiting for any on of the boys to answer, she jumped on the balls of her feet. "Oh sweet baby Jesus. You are Peter Pan!" She gave a small giggle, covering her mouth with her hands. She felt so giddy inside that she didn't notice the dark look on Ezekiel's face and the look of confusion on 'Peter Pan's' face.

"He is n-" Before Ezekiel could continue he was interrupted by the blonde man, "Please Zeke, let's not play games with the girl. Yes, I am Peter Pan," he grinned at her excited expression, taking in her happiness. It had been a while since he had seen someone- anyone happy. Ezekiel tended not to project his happiness, if he had any at all. He had tried a lot of times to make the Sprite crack a smile but to no avail. But he wasn't going to give up. He was a Pan after all.

"I thought you weren't real. Like a fairytale," she said, rambling on when nobody said anything after a while.

He smiled at her.

"Natalia," Ezekiel said, grabbing her attention away from Pan.

She looked at him, an eyebrow raised and a light smile graced on her full lips. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind giving Pan and I a little privacy?" He asked her politely, giving Pan a side glance.

"Okay," she nodded, "Meanwhile, I'm gonna try and sink this stuff in."

He smiled grimly. "You do that."

Pan followed his friend away from Natalia, grinning at her as he walked away.

Once they were away, he spoke with a giddy excitement, "Ezekiel. Did you see her?! She looked so small and soft and so pretty!" Ezekiel stared at him with a grave expression on his face.

"Peter Pan? What the hell do you think you are doing Parker?" He asked rhetorically before pacing around in anger. "Do you understand how dangerous it could be for her just by being here?!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Relax, Zeke. Peter won't kill her. Tell me, has ever hurt anyone before?"

Yes, he has.

"No," he said stiffly.

"See? It'll be fine. I've just been bored so much. I needed someone to keep me company and you were the one to choose who you were going to bring here," he stated, sounding awfully a lot like his age for a second.

"And why did you tell her you were Peter Pan?" He asked.

Parker took a while to answer this question. "She looked like she wanted to meet Peter," he finally said. "Not Parker Pan."

Ezekiel had nothing to say to that but couldn't help but worry about the girl. Peter would know that he had brought her to the island.

"She will be punished by Peter. We've broke the rules," the Sprite stated. Peter had made their banishment into a game. He didn't want to tell Parker about it being real. Peter had become worried when the Shadow had said that there were two people who had a chance in becoming King of Neverland. So, he said that they would play this 'game' in order to keep Parker away from Neverland and to stop using his powers.

Ezekiel knew that Peter cared about Parker in a twisted sort of way but not enough to give up Neverland for him. Peter had provided Parker with his own island, the best food in the entire universe. Everything apart from other people, apart from Ezekiel that is.

"I didn't think about that, but don't worry. I'll make sure she's safe, Parker insisted childishly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ezekiel sighed, knowing that arguing with Parker was impossible. "Okay."

He let the man pull him by his arm, dragging him back to the girl who was now touching the bushes.

"Why are they purple?" She asked.

Parker smiled. "They're purple here on Nowhere Land."

She stared at him for a second then at Ezekiel. "Shouldn't you be on Neverland?"

His smile faltered a bit before he plastered it back on his face. "Ezekiel and I are playing a game."

She smirked. "Sour Sprite is playing a game?" Said Sprite scowled at the red haired girl and her smirk widened as the blond man laughed.

"Why am I here?" She asked after a bit.

Parker smiled. "Because I want you to play with me."

She raised an eyebrow at his words. "Down boy. I hardly know you."

He looked adorably confused as he asked, "Why would that make a difference?"

She gave him a blank look. Then, "oh! Oh!" She looked at Ezekiel with a is-this-guy-for-real expression.

"He has not been in the company of anyone apart from me in years, let alone a female," he clarified.

"Well shit."

She noticed that he was laughing at something and when she looked at him for an answer he choked out, "Zeke talks funny."

She gave a small laugh and replied, "I know."

* * *

**Hey again. So yeah I kinda took the sour wolf thing from Teen Wolf and replaced it with sour sprite. Also Jeremy Sumpter is Parker Pan. **

**Leave a review if you want anything specific to happen etc. or leave a review in general. Please? **


End file.
